Gamer Henchman
by JesterDGrowlithe
Summary: A Henchman becomes a Gamer, what shall he do now? Probably just continue robbing banks after planing them for hours, get his ass kicked by good guys, work for the better masterminds etc. Or is he! Is he going to become a mastermind himself? Will he make a living as a one man army? Will he try to take over the world! OH MY The Possibilities!
1. The Retrospection Part 1

**Yaman Kurt**

 **The Retrospection Part 1**

Yaman Kurt was a henchman, a minion, a thug and all around no faced follower of a bigger idiot. He knew that and accepted that.

His start to life had been actually good, his mother, his father's head was cut off in a job 'accident', tried to raise him right with all she got… He wasn't the kid she deserved…

He skipped school from first grade, smoke his first smoke at age 5 or 6, kissed his first girl at age 4, gotten into his first fight at 3 and said his first word, which was a swear word at age 1.

His first trick with government was when his mother had to register him as his aunt's son since he was a bastard because his father was too lazy to go to the court to divorce with his ex-wife.

His second and first personal trouble was when he was in second grade and saw his friend alone against the first grade kids, cornered. He jumped in and fought with him but the first graders' teacher came and he, alongside his friend and another blonde kid were punished with extreme prejudice. He and his friend cried while the other kid didn't and glared at the teacher, later he became their 'boss'. He even gave buttons of old shirts to them to show their ranks, the gaudier the buttons were the higher ranked the kids were. He was mostly second in line but the friend he saved from the first graders didn't like that and things turned to shit quickly…

After the end of his second grade his mother moved them away from there because of a pervert around the neighbor and he never saw them again.

In the place they stayed during his 3rd and 4th grade, he managed to make an arch enemy, enemy, allies(not friends) and a girlfriend. The arch enemy happened because he thought that people with similar appearances have similar personalities, he was blond, his 'boss' was blond and so they could be friends right? Nope, the kid cursed his mother, something you did not do, even if you were a hero Yaman would somehow kick your ass in response to that.

After a little struggle the kid was below him and he was in the process of rearranging his face with his fists when an old lady separated them and Yaman was forced to leave the bastard's punishment for later, which he yelled to the kid that he would do so when they met next.

Then he saw the blonde bastard at the end of a winter school day, in the school grounds. Their eyes met and the next moment he was above the kid again, his damn launch box in the way of pummeling the kid's face in when a hand grabbed the neck of his uniform. He was lifted from the kid, flew through the air and bounced on the hard ground then as he tried to reorient himself a hand grabbed the front of his uniform and an earth shaking slap made his world go trembling.

Then as the next slap was coming a hand grabbed the slapping hand and yanked the older boy from him, a teacher saved him. Yaman ran away, the side of his face stinging and tears of pain making the hotness even more obvious. He hanged around until the hotness disappeared and then went into his home, he did not want to make his mother worry.

From then on whenever he met the blonde kid he couldn't fight back, the fear of his brother came into his mind and freezing his limbs…

During another time there, when the sky was pitch black and he was playing with the neighbor kids, the older kids, he hid below a tractor because the high school aged kid's kicks hurt too much. After a quick negotiation of not being harmed he got out and got his shit kicked which made him cry and hide behind his family home but got found out which caused his mother to go to the kid's house and yell at both the kid and his family for not teaching him how to play with kids… He was embarrassed but also a little happy that the big kid got what he deserved.

Another time, after he got beaten by the blonde kid, he started crying, he got so fed up of getting beaten that he finally started crying for real and didn't listen to the neighbor kids yelling about a dog, or maybe he did and didn't care… His walking was still a bit awkward but at least he learned that whatever was happening inside one's head didn't change what was happening outside, life did not stop going forwards just because you lost someone that was almost the whole of your life…

At 3rd grade he met this cute girl, he liked following her around and making her blush or laugh, though the time he learned the buffiest kid in his class was his cousin did not get into his favorite times list everything worked out alright in the end when he got the kid's blessing and later the kid even joined his fights since he was 'family'… At 4th grade he and the girl officially gone out and even kissed, the pecking kind of kiss, since kids that age did not know what real kissing was like or even felt anything remotely sexual to do something other than hang out.

In all the time he lived through this world he knew that there was always that one bastard, that one guy or even girl that just worked to make your life hell, as children it isn't as bad and you have to have some sort of teamwork in class but the jerks regressed to being jerks the moment that teamwork stopped. That kid was a black kid, he didn't know what his problem was but he and that kid became enemies, he did not fight, just the occasional slapping and gut punching etc. but the verbal sparring always gone on as long as he stayed there.

Then they moved from there and he made new friends. The first friend he made was the cool guy of the neighbor, he already had a 'close friend' which Yaman secretly dubbed minion #1. The minion was silent and supportive of the cool kid, Yaman didn't remember much of the minion other than him smoking the non smoked parts of thrown away cigs.

The cool kid was very cool, Yaman didn't remember why he was cool but he just was cool… Maybe it was the personal computer, the porn he watched with Yaman or something else he didn't know. Yaman liked him and followed his lead all the way like a good henchman, even when it was to bully other kids.

Then one time they were bullying a kid his mother saw it and told them to play nice with him and suddenly the kid became a member of their team. The cool kid, him and the new kid became a team, and Yaman realized that he liked it better, it was more like friends than the relationship between a henchman and master…

The new kid asked what he wanted to play when thinking of what to play, the new kid gave them all candies in equal amounts, and the new kid voiced what he thought…

Then one night while they were playing roughly Yaman had accidently gone too far and broke the cool kid's arm…

The cool kid cried and he told him not to worry, that it probably wasn't too big a deal. The reason he said those things was because whenever his arch enemy beat him his nose would bleed pretty heavily and while it would look bad the bleeding would stop soon enough.

Then he learned the cool kid's arm was broken, Yaman bowed his head and begged for forgiveness, it was one thing to hurt a bit and another to hurt badly enough to need bandages in his eyes and seeing the cool kid's whole arm in plaster brought back the worry and regret he felt when the cool kid cried and multiplied it by a thousand. The cool kid forgave him, Yaman felt more respect for the cool kid than all the respect he felt for all the teachers he had, excluding the one teacher that saved him from beating(whom he was still sending the occasional praying to).

Then things were back to normal for a 2 to 4 months, with only difference being him trying to be the best friend he could be to show how grateful he felt to the cool kid…

Then one day he, the cool kid and the new kid met in the abandoned building and sat down. The cool kid sat back and watched as the new kid explained how they didn't want to be friends with him because he was a 'bad influence', because he swore when he learned at least half of it from the cool kid, because he was violent when the cool kid took him to fights…

Yaman watched in disbelief as his friends left him there, he felt furious that the new kid stole his friend!

He waited for a day and cornered him. He learned that all the things new kid said were the words of cool kid, he sat down and looked forwards blankly, Yaman didn't remember what he felt then or maybe he did and suppressed it but he remembered crying and the new kid consoling him and promising to make cool kid accept him back…

What followed next Yaman could only liken to an Omega wolf trying to join a pack where the pack leader all but outright attacks the Omega for thinking it could join his pack.

The cool kid and new kid were joining another group for a mission of sorts, the target was a single kid, there were around 12 kids around and they were all following and just harassing the kid and Yaman wasn't quite as good with none fighting type of aggressiveness and the cool kid knew that from all the times he brought Yaman to these kinds of gatherings but Yaman still tried his best to show that he was good and should be taken back to the group…

He looked at the cool kid to see whether he appreciated his effort and saw response snarl…

Yaman knew at that moment that he could never ever be in the team again. He left the group and went home, along the way he bought a chocolate with caramel and started twisting it to release some of the overwhelming emotions he felt.

The 'new' kid came to him and asked why he left, he said what he thought, he cried and the new kid patted his back. Then the next day the new kid was at his door, calling him out to play, Yaman played with him all day and kept his questions of why he wasn't with the cool kid back.

He saw cool kid glare at him from time to time and bowed his head in response each time, the cool kid may not like him anymore but he was still the cool kid for him and he respected him. He felt like he was stealing the 'new' kid from the cool kid and that made him feel guilt.

Eventually he asked why the new kid why he chose him over the cool kid…

The answer threw him for a Large, Long, LOOP, the new kid loved him…

He didn't understand why a boy would love another boy so he rejected him, he was not gay!

Then as time passed he felt lonely and went to his home and called him outside to play.

In time they explored their sexuality together but Yaman just didn't feel attracted to his friend like he was to his friend's older sister or her fried and his friend accepted it, they watched porn together.

One day his gaze met the cool kid's and before he could avert his eyes he saw the cool kid's legs were leading him towards Yaman, for a second Yaman felt excitement for the possibility of being friends with the cool kid again then that turned into fear as he thought of the new dynamics of his friendship then all those thoughts dispersed when the cool kid slapped hard enough to make his head turn to the other side.

Yaman looked at him in confusion and hurt. He asked what happened only to get another slap, this continued until Yaman cried which is when the cool kid spit on him and left.

Then later the minion appeared on his door and said to him that the cool kid was summoning him, Yaman didn't even think of refusing it, he thought that maybe he did something wrong but all his mind could come up with was blankness.

He met the cool kid and he slapped Yaman once then grabbed the front of his clothes and said that he heard Yaman was bragging to someone about breaking his arm, Yaman opened his mouth to say he didn't do it only to get beaten there. When Yaman fell down the cool kid stopped attacking and started monologing about how he would beat him until Yaman found the kid he bragged to and apologized to him for lying.

Now Yaman wasn't a super smart kid that could see the tells of a lie but the hits he took disoriented him enough to believe that. He asked cool kid to take him to the kid who told him that and started once again telling that he did not brag about what he did to him but a slap shut him off quick enough.

The cool kid yammered on about not knowing where the kid lived but told him that they would go to where he met the kid, he took a few moments to answer the question of what the kid's name was and that started the nagging feeling of this all thing was a big fat lie. He just meekly followed though, not understanding why his old friend would do something like that and dismissing the thought.

On the way Yaman focused ahead but from the corner of his eye he noticed the cool kid seemed like he was dreading something and puffing up his rage towards him.

As they neared the school the cool kid told him that he met the kid who told him that he bragged about breaking his arm at the basketball field, Yaman asked where he had gone or if he had any idea where he could find the boy and that caused the cool kid to explode. He started yelling and pushing and slapping Yaman before anything else could happen though a figure stopped him.

Yaman looked at the imposing shadow of his girlfriend's cousin and thanked god for looking out for him. Long story short he kept the cool kid from doing anything and sent him off, then took Yaman to explain what the fuck was going on, as Yaman retold everything from the start he started to notice the things he missed before and the way they fit together. By the end of his retelling Yaman felt a very strong and potent anger different than any other kind he felt before, this was more controlled and the only words Yaman could find to describe it would be Cold Fury

If hot fury boosted his physical power then cold fury boosted his mental capability. His senses were razor sharp, his mind clearer than purest water, every point of interest were examined to utmost detail and then compared to each other to try to form a line that didn't lead to cool kid orchestrating everything to fuck him up.

He couldn't find one, if there was one then he was missing details but to him he had all the evidence to prove to himself that his ex friend was a bastard that was targeting him…

Now think of a child, one who grew up in the tough crowd and fought regularly, and was bullied by someone who was weaker than him because he was afraid of the repercussions of replying in kind to his harassment before finally becoming free of the weight of those fears by moving away. Then think that kid being forced to look back to those days and see that he should have fought back because the pain of his emotions was worse than any of the physical pain he felt before.

Lastly imagine that child remembering his ex friend's promise to become his tormentor because the words 'I will beat you up if you don't find that kid' seem awfully like the promise of tormenting him since that kid did not exist.

Yaman thought of what to do then and out of all of them only the options of A) Kick the cool kid's ass black and blue so that he learns not to mess with him, B) Fight back when the cool kid tries to attack him but do not try to find a fight, or C) Corner him when he is alone and make him admit the truth before making him see reason one way or another.

Yaman decided to take the passive option, he would wait and wouldn't attack but mostly passively protect himself and if the cool kid angers him too much then the kiddy gloves would be teared apart and stuffed into somewhere the cool kid wouldn't want them to be.

The next few days passed without trouble until Yaman saw the cool kid walking confidently towards him with his minion, Yaman had previously told his friend, previously called new kid, what happened and a few more inputs from him that supported Yaman's theory later they started planning a plans to implement in response to the cool kid's actions.

Since he was coming towards him with only one guy to support him should a fight broke out his friend stood where he is and Yaman took two steps forwards and looked at his ex friend in the eye. The action caused the smirk on his ex friend's face to drop.

He stopped one step away from Yaman and frowned at him. His first words weren't asking for whether he found the guy who told him he bragged about breaking his arm but rather a comment about how he needed another lesson. Yaman opened his mouth to comment before cutting himself and punching his ex friend's left cheek hard.

He ex friend fell down and his minion's eyes widened then turned tail and ran, Yaman started talking. His words were growled and threatening. He told his ex friend that he knew all the things he said were a lie and if he thought that he would let him hit him again then he should search for a good cheap doctor because he would need lots of doctoring.

His ex friend leaped to his feet and looked like he would punch Yaman but he wasn't a fighter like Yaman, he did not go into the frontline in the fights he brought Yaman to like Yaman did, he did not have a good enough reason to hurt the person before him like Yaman did, he didn't have it in him to truly harm anyone like Yaman did and last and most important of all, Yaman did not fear the person before him unlike his ex friend did.

As Yaman looked at the downed form of his ex friend clutching his red face and crying all he felt was slight pity. He asked why his ex friend did this to their friendship and the answer saddened him to the core.

His ex friend at first thought of Yaman as a little brother, then he saw his proves in fights and used it to his advantage and together he joined the fights people from his school gone to, he stood back or used a weapon while his 'brother' fought with his bare hands. He respected Yaman at first but slowly, as Yaman never said no to him he became something of a bodyguard that did everything he commanded him to. Then another came to his friend list because Yaman couldn't refuse him and since it was the first thing he asked for he agreed to be friends with him too. The new kid wouldn't come to the fights so their fighting time dropped down and not only that the new kid was more interested in Yaman than him!

The cool kid couldn't understand why and at first intrigued by the idea of Yaman having any dept of character so followed with it, then slowly it became a regular thing and he didn't mind it much. Then one day Yaman goes and breaks his arm during one of the rougher games and not only that but tells him to stop being a baby about it. The cool kid did not like that, at all.

As he was treated at the hospital, then at home resting, he thought of his time with Yaman and became scared of what he could and possibly would do to him if he rejected him. The cool kid also realized that this freedom Yaman got from the new kid was bad for the cool kid's standing, he needed Yaman back to as he was.

He slowly made a plan which was to make him lonely and desperate. The new kid told all the things he told him to say, that part was a success and if Yaman responded badly he would take the fire for him. The major failure was when the new kid tried to get him to accept Yaman back in a fight where he would break the new kid's spirits once and for all.

In the original plan if Yaman didn't react badly the cool kid would break new kid's spirits, which he had been slowly doing and during the joining another group to harass another kid the cool kid would point out a few things like how Yaman did these things and the same thing could happen to him etc.

But with the new kid being Yaman's friend his plans were down, if he tried to break him he would tell Yaman who would say something that would completely ruin his training.

So without any other way to get Yaman as his bodyguard the cool kid decided to go for the tactic of 'If I can't have you then no one else will!' by breaking Yaman. He knew from experience that Yaman didn't like to fight in girl fights or for other idiotic causes and generally played defensive in those fights.

The next was the same as Yaman knew…

Yaman sighed loudly once again as he looked at the scared and defeated looking form of his ex friend.

He then got up and offered his hand to his ex cool ex friend, when he was on his feet and unsurely looking at him, Yaman talked. He told him that all this plotting wasn't necessary, he missed fighting and would have fought again if he had just asked. Yaman told him he once respected him but he would have to work to regain even a quarter of the respect he lost.

Then Yaman twisted ex cool kid's ex broken hand and growled into his ear that if he tried shit like that again then he would make sure he lives a long and painful life.

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

Well sorry for the cut there but the chapter was getting a bit out of hand with how long it was for a first chapter. These are just the stuff from the past of the MC(main character) and the next chapter will end this shit and hopefully by 3rd chapter we will get the Gamer Powah!

Also sorry if you are confused with all the Cool Kid, New Kid, Kid etc. but I don't plan to use names for now as most people forget the names of people from their past unless they reminiscence frequently. Yaman remembers the faces and what he did in response to things but not the unimportant bits like names or the actions of unimportant people like the minion #1's.

The Gamer part will probably come around chapter 14 if the back story doesn't stop being so freaking interesting, seriously I planned to cut to the chase and make Yaman gain the Gamer power but with each chapter I detailed his past, what made him who he is, more and more!


	2. The Retrospection Part 2

**Yaman Kurt**

 **The Retrospection Part 2**

Recap

 _He then got up and offered his hand to his ex cool ex friend, when he was on his feet and unsurely looking at him, Yaman talked. He told him that all this plotting wasn't necessary, he missed fighting and would have fought again if he had just asked. Yaman told him he once respected him but he would have to work to regain even a quarter of the respect he lost._

 _Then Yaman twisted ex cool kid's ex broken hand and growled into his ear that if he tried shit like that again then he would make sure he lives a long and painful life._

Story Time

It was at the end of 6th grade that they moved again. This time Yaman quickly fell for a girl a year below him, she had these exotic features found in gypsies and a tan skin and small figure and tomboy personality and all around uniqueness and beauty.

Yaman fell for her hard and the cruel kick to his heart was even harder when he heard her call him 'big bro'. He couldn't gather the courage to tell her his true feelings so just played around her and her best friend, another tan skinned cute girl that some think is prettier than the other.

And somehow everyone and their fucking grandmother's ashes thought he loved the second girl! Yaman wanted to headbutt the crap out of the girl he loved when she came to him to play the fucking cupid between him and her!

He was also very much bewildered by the high school girl of the neighborhood coming to him and telling him that if he was a true man then he would go out with the girl when he couldn't say that he fucking loved the OTHER girl!

Yaman then found himself after the charade where he was somehow 'engaged' to the girly girl instead of the tomboy, the one he loved. He just sat down and the word WTF echoed inside his mind for a few hours. Then he realized what the Fuck just happened and knew that he couldn't do it. He did not love this girl at all, she was too girly and stupid, she blushed like it was nobody's business and a dark skinned girl blushing isn't very pretty.

So the very next day he broke up with her, the way the happiness in her eyes died down made him terrible but he tried to elevate that feeling with the fact that he loved her best friend, he didn't feel anything towards her and lying to her would have made it worse as time passed.

The girl he loved came to him and quietly sat next to him then asked why. He calmly told her that he did not love her, he was shocked that they would think he loved her and couldn't find the place to say 'Stop! I don't love her!' or anything else.

They were silent after her nod then she asked who he loved and he turned to her and said 'You' she twitched then turned to him, her eyes wider than dinner plates and asked 'Seriously?'

Yaman turned away and nodded.

'Why?'

Yaman didn't need to think on a question like that and answered as soon as the word left her cute mouth: 'Because you are beautiful, smart, strong, confident, know how to joke around, don't blush like an idiot and unlike others you are one of a kind.'

She frowned and after her blush subsided asked what he meant by one of a kind.

The answer was the truth: 'In all the places we moved to I never saw someone like you, all the other people have similarities to others but not you. All the girls I met had this aversion of boys, like we are diseased or something, and the boys did the same to girls. You just saw me on day one, threw your bag into the seat next to mine, sat down close enough to touch me and introduced yourself. None other girl or boy had the guts to do that, no other girl I talked to had any interest in video games, no other girl I saw could play rough with others but you kept on even though you were hurt you didn't say anything. Don't try to lie, I saw your winces.'

She just looked at him unblinkingly but he kept his face facing forwards. Then she snickered, then it turned into a laugh that contained quite a lot of snorts in it. Yaman looked at her laughing like he told her the world's greatest joke. He just watched her before joining her laughter just cause.

When she stopped he asked her why she shrugged in a non-comitial answer and Yaman didn't ask further.

In the coming days they had gone out secretly because she wanted to hide it and made him swear not to tell anyone. They kissed with tongue and while Yaman wanted to move forwards she didn't and Yaman didn't press his luck.

The furthest he got was getting her half naked and sucking on her tiny nipples or groping her ass while watching porno. She usually sat on his lap and grounded her ass on his cock and Yaman loved it.

All in all Yaman thought that it was the best relationship he had so when told they were leaving in three months he felt terrible and spent all his time with her. Then two weeks before they left she pulled him to the woods and led him to a shack. She snuck in through the open window and opened the door for him but her clothing was different than her usual jean and shirt combo, she was wearing a green dress.

He took in her beauty and had to lick his dry lips which caused her to blush prettily. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. He kissed her with barely restrained hunger and she gently responded to it.

After the make out session she looked up at him with half lidded eyed smile and pulled him to the second floor. He didn't look anywhere but her, her bubble butt swinging from one side to the next hypnotizingly in front of his face as she led him by the hand.

When there she made him lie on the bed and undressed him slowly, then she opened a bottle next to her and put it on her hand before giving him a slow handjob he sat through it with groans and let her do her thing.

Then suddenly she stopped and asked him to watch her in a vulnerable voice, she got on top of him slowly eased his dick into her, it felt amazing and he had a hard time keeping control of himself let alone not closing his eyes. She gently touched his cheek and he opened his eyes, the only thing he saw was how beautiful she was. Somehow even the sweat enhanced that look.

He pulled up and kissed her and murmured into her ear how much he loved her, with each word her warm hole pulsed and as he leaned back to see her flushed face he was alarmed to see her crying, he hugged her and asked why.

She just responded with she loved him too and then rambled about how much she loved him, each time she said it he pecked her lips.

As she started calming down she started moving, her hole had gotten used to the intruder. Yaman grabbed the sides of her ass and helped her bounce quicker and she then reached between her leg and did something that caused the constriction rate to be quicker. Slowly it became harder and harder to resist the euphoria but he kept going through sheer willpower.

It went onto 5 minutes, then 10 and finally 15 and he felt super strong constrictions which he correctly guessed was a symptom of cumming from the way his girlfriend's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body turned limp and she groaned.

Yaman let go as well, the little muscle holding his load back took a well deserved rest but Yaman just slowed his thrusts and aimed for the G-spot or the point that makes the most constrictions. He didn't care if she got pregnant, he would heartily became her kids' father.

Then it ended, his balls felt like they had emptied themselves all inside of her and happy at the thought of accomplishing their destined job.

He slept with his unconscious girlfriend in his arms, his cock inside of her.

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

For those that didn't quite catch it the girl he loved was a boy, this is a world where English isn't the main tongue and He, She and It doesn't exist, their words do not specify which gender someone is.

Also the reason 'she' waited that long to finally have sex with him is because she trained her body during that time to have pleasure through anal sex. While it is pleasurable actually reaching orgasm through it is another thing entirely, and 'she' reached that orgasm only after using a vibrator on 'her' 'clit'(LOL!) and 15 minutes later which by the way is much higher for a virgin's stamina, let alone his first anal sex(usually ass is tighter than pussy) after a sensual too slow handjob.


	3. The Retrospection Part 3

**Yaman Kurt**

 **The Retrospection Part 3**

Recap

 _Yaman let go as well, the little muscle holding his load back took a well deserved rest but Yaman just slowed his thrusts and aimed for the G-spot or the point that makes the most constrictions. He didn't care if she got pregnant, he would heartily became her kids' father._

 _Then it ended, his balls felt like they had emptied themselves all inside of her and happy at the thought of accomplishing their destined job._

 _He slept with his unconscious girlfriend in his arms, his cock inside of her._

Story Time

Yaman jumped as he heard his phone ring, after the few times he disappeared with the only answer to the questions being 'Around' or exploding anger his mother just bought him a phone so that she could contact him should she need anything. He opened it and listened to her rant about how he should have been there to help the guys she hired to move their things away and how it was common courtesy etc. then she told him to be there in 30 minutes or she would leave without him etc.

He looked at his crying girlfriend and gritted his teeth, the time they had was spent doing the most of it. They gone into creepy empty houses, climbed trees, ate unripe fruits from people's gardens, fuck like rabbits, make out like sex starved teenagers, watch sunsets, walk around rain and when they were too tired sleep together beneath the sun.

Yaman kissed her gently and rested his forehead on hers, both of them were surprised how much they cried at the thought of leaving the other but knew better than trying to stay together. They promised to each other that should they meet again and want to they would get together.

He took a shower, alone since she still refused to be completely naked and he didn't want their last moments to be of fighting. After he was done he looked at her, she was under the sheet acting like a ghost, he grabbed her and let himself fall to the bed with her under the sheets but in his arms.

He looked at where her eyes would be and saw it was a little wet and forced himself to smile and threw her to the side, she flailed a bit before getting out he looked at the embodiment of cuteness and ruffled her short hair, her green eyes red but still full love. He pecked her lips and said 'I'll see you later my Last Rose'

She smirked and said 'Don't forget to add the Wolf, Mr. Might Enemy'

'Wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Kurt'

She smirked mischievously but Yaman shrugged off his curiosity for why she found what he said funny and left, he was still late but it was fashionably late where his mother's estimated time was just spent but the actual time was half way over.

He looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend clutching the rose he got for her, she didn't want to be seen crying and Yaman agreed, he didn't need the headache of her parents when he was trying hold his hearth's pieces together.

He got onto the back of the truck alone and emptied his thoughts as the car started, he looked around to see whether anyone would come to see him off and smirked ruefully at seeing none. The only friend he had was his girlfriend here and he couldn't help but feel like he would prefer to live here with her and not have any guy friends.

As he looked at the streets passing through when his phone rang, he opened it and listened to his girlfriend telling him to open his desk's secret compartment. He did so and his eyes widened, his mouth turned into a smirk and another thing enlarged. Inside were the panties she preferred because they turned him on the most, dark blue lace panties

He laughed out loud and could almost see her blushing smirk and rocking backwards and forwards, and leaning her head to the side which shows the last gift he left her with, she had been adamant about not leaving hickeys but a goodbye hickey was allowed.

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

Songul or Songül means Last Rose(even though it is a girl name men having girl names isn't that rare)

Yaman means someone who is stronger, more skilled or somehow better than the norm but at times also means bad guy. Mighty Enemy fits it, or the longer version One Who Is Scarily Better Than The Norm.

Kurt means Wolf…


	4. The Retrospection Part 4

**Yaman Kurt**

 **The Retrospection Part 4**

Recap

 _Inside were the panties she preferred because they turned him on the most, dark blue lace panties_

 _He laughed out loud and could almost see her blushing smirk and rocking backwards and forwards, and leaning her head to the side which shows the last gift he left her with, she had been adamant about not leaving hickeys but a goodbye hickey was allowed._

Story Time

Yaman inwardly growled as he walked through the hallways into his new classroom, sex everyday for weeks then no sex for weeks made one angry and easily irritable, who knew right?

He wanted to fight so badly that he couldn't put it to words. He knocked on the door and introduced himself to the teacher then to his classmates. He could already see who the bastard was, who the innocent girl probably was, who the teacher's pet was and how stupid looking the bastard's minion was; he was at the back but shared a look with his boss when Yaman introduced himself. The look was the kind of look one would share with their team member for possible predator or prey they sighted.

He walked to the empty seat at the back, his seatmate was a slightly fat boy who introduced himself after Yaman was done setting his things down, making the teacher shush them both. Yaman just glared at the bitch. The small boy in the next seat introduced himself without a care for the teacher and Yaman nodded to him over the fat boy. He then half paid attention to the class and half looked out the window making the teacher glare at him.

Yaman finally turned to her and glared, a growl coming out of his throat. He imagined possible ways he could harm her right then which mostly revolved around him plus pen equaling stabbing her repeatedly and imagining everyone's possible reactions to him jumping out of his seat and running towards her then stabbing her, the blood splashing the walls-

Then the teacher distracting from his fantasies by asking him a question which Yaman could answer after a few second of mentally rewinding what his ears heard, the look on her face was priceless to him…

Yaman thought of what to do with his new enemy, the bully of the class, he obviously didn't like him showing up out of the blue and 'acting like he owned the place' by showing up the teacher.

Yaman's gaze crossed his and Yaman smiled as he compared his body shape, movements and his own fighting experience. Yaman knew that he could win against him easily but he needed to do something about the minion because two against one was much too harder than four versus two.

Yaman waited for the bell to ring, as expected the bastard came to his desk when he didn't get out. Yaman looked up and saw much to his surprise the enemy list was bigger than he expected, there was the bastard, the two additional minions and the small boy that introduced himself.

Yaman looked at the bastard and asked: 'What?'

The bastard shared a look between his two additional minions then smirked at Yaman who watched him like a hawk as his hand grabbed the pencil holder on the desk and dropped it to the floor…

The stupid bastard said: 'This'

Yaman barely kept his smirk back as he nodded and said: 'Okay, I'll tell him your massage to him then'

'What?' The Idiot asked

Yaman looked at him for a second before responding in deadpan: 'That was my desk mate's'

The idiot blushed and the others snickered, he snarled at Yaman in shame filled anger and reached forwards to grab his collar but Yaman grabbed his hand and twisted it so that he was showing Yaman his back then he took a step back to avoid the grab the main minion made which caused the idiot to sit on the chair next to his Yaman's hand sneaked around his throat and made him unable to breath.

He watched the minions and moved the idiot to block the two punches that came from the minions with his body then he told them: 'You attack me, I attack back, you harras me, I harras back, you make me angry I make you regret. Got it?'

The bastard didn't do anything other than trying to breath and flail with one hand to make him loosen his hold on his throat but Yaman didn't let him because that was the oldest trick in the book. The after a few moments the bastard's flailing stopped being funny and Yaman let him have just enough breath to not pass out, then he looked at the minions: 'Now you will get the fuck out of this classroom and I will let this piece of shit go when the teacher comes, okay?'

They looked like they would refuse so Yaman tightened his grip on their leader and made him start flailing again, the main minion left(the others following his lead) the class though he shot back looks to see whether Yaman was watching him.

Yaman then sat down, made the boy lean on his chest as he whispered to his ear with a wide grin: 'Looks like we are all alone darling'

He let him breath but kept his hands on him then slowly let him go, when he tried to attack Yaman tripped him and pushed his face onto the ground and punched his back repeatedly.

'Did you learn your lesson now?'

He cursed Yaman and Yaman slapped the back of his head and shushed him: 'Just because I am stronger than you doesn't mean we can't be friends you know' He punched the same place he punched before but this time he didn't lift his fist from his back and turned it left to right.

'No cursing!'

He was at his mercy and Yaman loved it! It felt good to finally have some way to release his pent up energy. Then he lifted him up and grabbed him in a friendly but slightly restricting grip and walked outside to the playground. He knew the minion would go to a teacher, their absence in front of the door just made him sure he was correct on forming that notion.

He had been careful and didn't hit to places where the damage could be seen without removing his clothes or parting his hair to see the red skin. The fact that he put on a friendly look to make anyone not in their class see nothing other than two close friends hanging out was just a bonus points for him.

He made the bastard sit next to him beneath the tree shadow, he could see the school gates so if anyone was coming from school towards them would be seen by them and Yaman wouldn't get sneak attacked.

Now alone Yaman started by formally introducing himself to the bastard and forced him to do the same, he learned that the bastard was from Arabic family that moved here three generations ago and many other useless facts but making him tell those things served the purpose of getting him to talk. Talking made them blend into the background better and also made the bastard more open to interacting with Yaman even if that interaction was involuntary and was mostly out of fear of pain.

After the bastard reached the end of what he could think to talk about Yaman started telling about himself, he made sure to portray himself as neither good or bad but someone who learned how life worked and also maybe someone that would be useful to befriend. Then the bell rang and Yaman took his time, and the bastard's, getting to the classroom then stopped by the door and let the bastard go. He extended his hand to him and said: 'You may not like me, I get that the new kids aren't usually liked at first, but I believe we both could use a friend, not just a minion like that guy who follows you around without a question.'

The bastard took his hand and shook it before they opened the door, apologized to the teacher together and sat down on their desks. The bastard's seat was far away from the minion, probably because they caused a ruckus when together, and from the looks of it the bastard was really thinking of what Yaman said.

Yaman looked at the minion who kept looking between his non angry boss and Yaman, the guy who had his boss by figurative balls just minutes before.

Yaman smirked at his confused expression.

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

Well this story really isn't going as I planned it to! I wanted to be done with the past and start the gaming biz already! But detailing the past of a character is kinda fun as it gives me many possible future characters to use.

Most professional henchmen are people with connections, they use those connections to find work. Those without connections have to have enough skill for the more social henchmen to remember them and suggest their boss to take them since they are useful.


	5. The Retrospection Part 5

**Yaman Kurt**

 **The Retrospection Part 5**

Recap

 _Yaman looked at the minion who kept looking between his non angry boss and Yaman, the guy who had his boss by figurative balls just minutes before._

 _Yaman smirked at his confused expression._

Story Time

Yaman looked at his new 'friend', the one he previously titled as the bastard with a blank face. He had double crossed him by saying there was a fight, Yaman followed him but instead of a group to back him up against another group what he got was a group that would beat him down.

He tilted his head and tuned out his 'friend's' monologue. He did not want to run away and fighting this many people at once seemed interesting but their weapons plus numbers, plus over eager looks made him throw that thought away. He didn't want to break his bones, his escape route was blocked by two kids and while he could push through them he wasn't fast enough to avoid a fist to the back of his head which would unbalance him enough to get caught by the others.

He could play dirty by going for the nuts but with an escape chance this low he didn't want to make them vengeful enough to aim for his giant balls while beating him.

He did not have a weapon and the weapon he used the best was a bat which was in the hands of a teen bigger than him, he was also at the back and looked slightly uneasy which suggested he was a softie that didn't like harming people or was the noble kind and preferred one on one. The tall and tin boy was the only one that made Yaman wary of because his hand was on the knife on his belt, Yaman knew that bringing a knife to these kinds of street fights wasn't a good idea and staying as far away from people who did was an unwritten rule on the streets.

He sighed and knew that diplomacy wasn't an option, the moment he tried it they would start harassing him and making him seem weak which would make their attacks stronger, because when against someone that seems strong people unconsciously pull their punches if they didn't wholeheartedly believed they are in the right. He decided to take his beating and hunt them down one by one later, and if he was stabbed and survived he would have his first kill a few months after he got better, so that the blame wouldn't be on him. Though that would mean he would have to lay low like a dog with its tail between its legs and Yaman hated that more than anything…

His 'friend's' monologing finally ended and he intently watched Yaman for his next move, maybe he expected Yaman to defy him or try to take them all by himself… Maybe he could have done it if they didn't use weapons, he had martial arts training and hadn't just relied on his natural physical prowess to fight.

Yaman bowed his head to them: 'If you are going to beat me then do it, I won't resist because against this many people I can't resist. You already hurt me by betraying my friendship.' His voice was defeated and sad at the end. Some of the kids shifted from foot to foot, which was his aim as making his attackers feel guilty was best way to avoid a too bad pummeling.

Then his 'friend' opened his mouth and started mocking him for believing in 'friendship bullshit' and how 'he would never be friends with a loser like him' etc. Yaman's head bowed in 'sadness' and his eyes watered from restrained laughter.

Each word he said made the group lose more of their fire, this wasn't a fight to someone who deserved it, and this was being a bastard's tool in betraying his friend! Yaman so wanted to cackle and barely kept it in but a croak left his mouth which seemed like he was crying and Yaman had to use every sad memory he could to stop laughing and breaking the air.

His 'friend' mocked his crying and forced his face up, Yaman's bottom lip was bleeding from biting it to restrain his laughter, his 'friend' slapped Yaman which doused his happy mood and started kicking him again and again, Yaman got into fetal position and tried to keep his face covered which his 'friend aimed for specially.

Yaman didn't feel terribly angry at his treatment though, trusting this bastard would be his 'friend' was a big gamble which he lost. Even his losing wasn't a complete failure though; he managed to get him to damage his connection to his allies on his own without him realizing what he was doing! That was what Yaman would call a win, even the hits didn't hurt as they didn't land on his weak spots like his face and he always kept his arms to block the worse of the blows. He also managed to manipulate his tormentor to focus on his rock hard stomach as he made grunting noises to make it seem like it hurt worse.

The worse part about it though was making himself cry, he had gained that skill when the bully whose brother he was too afraid of to harm his brother left him after he managed to cry. Though sometimes that didn't work and he had to take a few his to the face and his nose to bleed which was an ability he got from his very young childhood when a punch hit his nose and a bone cracked or something so whenever his face got too much blunt force it bleed.

Long story short the bastard beat him, spit on him and then threw him away after making his nose bleed through slaps when two boys grabbed his arms to prevent him from protecting his face. The blood somehow always managed to scare the kids off; Yaman wondered why that was as he shut his eyes to make his flinches to every external stimuli make him seem even more pathetic.

Yaman also promised his 'friend' to make him 'regret doing this' which was the main reason he made his friends grab his arms and beat him. Yaman tuned out his angry and mocking words and had just focused on looking delirious and pathetic.

Yaman was pushed away and watched as he hobbled away from their secret 'hideout'. The moment he was away from peering eyes he straitened his gait and ran to the mosque, he washed his face and the bits of blood on his shirt before dipping his head under the water to cool down. He got up and shook his slightly long wavy hair and shaped it so that he looked good then walked home with a jaunty tune and a giant grin on his lips.

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

You know I think past could be made into a separate story, it is just long enough to be one and is quite good but I don't want to share the likes and follows between stories so nope, this will be one huge story!


	6. The Retrospection Part 6

**Yaman Kurt**

 **The Retrospection Part 6**

Recap

 _Yaman was pushed away and watched as he hobbled away from their secret 'hideout'. The moment he was away from peering eyes he straitened his gait and ran to the mosque, he washed his face and the bits of blood on his shirt before dipping his head under the water to cool down. He got up and shook his slightly long wavy hair and shaped it so that he looked good then walked home with a jaunty tune and a giant grin on his lips._

Story Time

Yaman Kurt was a simple teen back then, how he ticked was easily understandable. Hurt him and he would hurt back, stab him in back and he would make you wish for death, beat him without an even remotely understandable and he would make sure you _lived_.

Now The Bastard had pushed all three of those buttons but thankfully he didn't manage to anger Yaman enough to make him be murderous and so Yaman's plan revolved around a mental and social battle. He realized that he had fought enough for several life times, that if he was stabbed then his mother would have cried nonstop and that manipulating people was Fucking FUN!

Yaman always thought that fighting was freeing, in the hum of the 'battlefield' Yaman felt like he was truly alive… Compared to the 'battle' he had against The Bastard where he didn't lift a finger it was nothing. Yaman felt like he was a conductor, making people play their part as he saw fit with a flick of his wrist. He felt like a God at that moment.

Yaman had sat on his bed, eyes wide open, mind moving between thoughts faster than lightning and lips stretched wide in a grin. He had decided on what to do for the future. For The Bastard he decided to be overly friendly with him and his minion as if they didn't do anything to him and also be a charming overly social person to others from his class. If the bastard or his minion tried to attack him then he would do his best to humiliate them. Also he would search for the martial arts clubs around the neighborhood so that he could be more prepared for his possible bout of one versus many fights.

So the next day Yaman skipped school and at first searched the internet for the locations, then he asked the neighborhood big shots while acting like a naïve idiotic kid when they were together with their girls, he made sure to look as cute as he could though his cute times were about to pass he still had it and managed to charm the ladies to push the big bastards into helping 'the poor kid' since he wants to be 'strong like his big brothers'

Yaman wanted to gag at the thought of calling those tattooed, alcohol smelling freaks brothers but kept his act up until he wrote the places down. Then he went to the places and noted how their buildings were.

There were 5 close enough to go regularly without problems so Yaman threw the other 8 out of the list.

The first one, the one closest to his home was an underground place and other than the signs at the door not a place he would look twice, the doors were closed so he moved onto the next one.

The second one was a big government operated place where a bunch of other clubs were, from swimming to sauna to American football to karate but Yaman knew the price could be too much with how high-class the place both looked and sounded like.

The third one was very near the wrecking yard where glue sniffers were, thankfully cocaine or anything other than thinner and weed was very rare around these parts so it wasn't that bad but Yaman knew better than to go to the places where those crazies could shank him in a fit. Yaman did not understand how they started their addiction to thinner when weed didn't have any of its bad side effects.

Yaman walked to the fourth one on the list, it was close to his school and opposite to the places he just looked, Yaman didn't like their condescending attitude but the place seemed like a family club so after getting used to him Yaman knew they could get better. He moved onto the last one.

The final one's place was weirdly out of the way, Yaman questioned why that was until he saw that it was more of a gang hideout than a club, the floors were littered with booze cans, there was a yellow bra on the sandbag and the person who opened the door for him looked like he had sleeping problems and was dumbfounded that he would want to join them but other than that the place was good enough. There were all kinds of fitness equipments, sandbags and different weights…

Yaman knew that he had two options. Option 1 was to join the family like club and get a healthy if a little slow training and option 2 was to join the gang, learn how a real gang worked, get their protection, be butt of many jokes amongst them until he proved his worth and managed to get laid…

Yaman groaned in indecision, the gang would be free and he could potentially get money if he did jobs for them if they gave him any, the family would give him a real one on one martial arts fighting experience, proper training and possibly tournament awards. The gang would give him more equipment, street fighting experience and access to illegal things like guns and prostitutes…

Yaman flipped a coin, head he would choose the family and tails would be the gang.

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

I may make another story for the coin landing on the opposite side later, or maybe landing up and doing both together though that would make the school to lag behind so socializing would become harder for the future henchman. Though the temptation of making Yaman do impossible quests like stealing a jet from a military base for the gang would be quite hard to resist.

Especially as I think of a girl in school asking him what he did last night to be so sleep deprived and him responding with 'I was just forced to break into a military base and steal a jet which I had no prior experience flying, or any other aircraft really, then I was forced to watch as they scrapped the plane for parts when I had just started having fun flying it…' he slams his head back down and mumbles: 'Same as always, no big' she stays silent then interprets that as him playing video games and starts scolding him…


	7. The Retrospection Part 7

**Yaman Kurt**

 **The Retrospection Part 7**

Recap

 _Yaman flipped a coin, head he would choose the family and tails would be the gang._

Story Time

Yaman looked at the coin in his hands and shrugged and went home. He lied to his mother about the math teacher being sick and letting the class out so he changed his school uniform to a black shirt with a skull, brown cargo shorts and a cowboy hat so that he wouldn't look like he was trying to be a grown up. He was a child and couldn't do the same jobs as others but he had his own uses…

Then he was in front of the gang hideout and knocked at the door hard and repeatedly. The hungover man that threw open the door looked very much homicidal as one can be with huge frame, red eyes snarling lips and growling which all stopped as he looked down and saw Yaman looking at him with wide eyes. Yaman thought that he was a much better example of a thug than the guy before. But even though he was scared Yaman didn't cower and bluntly said: 'I want to join you guys'

'Awuh?' was the awesomely intelligent response Yaman got.

'I want to join your club, gang or whatever, kay?' he said with a roll of his eyes.

The man looked at him like he was crazy before snorting: 'Go away you damn crazy brat!' and smashing the door on his face…

Yaman growled, drew back his hand and punched the metal door as hard as he could and kept his wince of pain in: 'If you don't open the fucking door I will keep doing that!'

He waited two second then drew his fist back, closed his eyes so that he wouldn't pull his punch and punched, then opened his eyes in horror as he saw the mighty form of the doorman gangster fall down clutching his jewels.

Yaman forced himself to walk inside and dragged the unconscious man inside and closed the door, he patted the man's clothes for weapons he could use on him to avenge his nuts. Yaman gulped as he pocketed the heavy pistol, the knuckleduster knife, the spiked gloves which he put on as he liked them and phone because he didn't want him to tell bad things about him before he had the chance to meet the boss himself. Then he stuffed the unconscious man into the open room which he wasn't allowed to go into when the tired as fuck man let him look around. The room looked like some of the BDSM rooms he saw on porns and he locked the man into one of them. Then he walked around in search of anyone else in charge but found the place empty…

He noticed the doors of backroom were open, Yaman cautiously stepped in and looked around in awe, there were game consoles, bongs, painted walls, more booze and mountain of thrash.

Yaman's eyes were drawn to the consoles and as he sat on the couch he saw a laptop below the desk TV was on, he took it out and opened it out of curiosity. The damn thing needed a password and Yaman wrote the name of the gang: 'Zubat' and voila! It opened, like any normal teenager's Yaman's eyes were drawn to the porn file and he opened it after looking from side to side to check no one was watching him.

The file contained women of all ages, including Holy Fuck You Sick Fuck level of underage being raped, he didn't know whether he was special or these guys were abnormal but he never had any kind of sexual feeling towards kids under age 11, and these stuff showed girls younger than that…

Yaman looked down and saw boys still in their teens and in the same positions, he took in the wounds and obvious signs of abuse and knew that he couldn't let this shit continue. These men were monsters that needed to be terminated, so Yaman thought of how to do just that. Cops were out and he wasn't idiotic enough to think that real life gun fights were anything like games where he could heal in seconds unless he had superpowers like those superheroes and villains that show up on TV from time to time.

So Yaman decided that a good booby-trap would be the best answer to them, he searched around for anything to use and found many weapons starting from rifles to even grenade launchers. Yaman thought hard and decided that an explosion would be his best bet and remembered that one movie where the cooker was full on then exploded.

Long story short Yaman flipped the fuses off, cut open the light switch and messed with the wires and made them connect to a bullet, he used a flashlight to help him do that. He knew that the meth was an explosive or maybe it was the cooking part that was explosive but Yaman knew that it would at least be a good bait so he dipped it in gasoline they used for Molotov cocktail and left it near the door. Then he opened the cooker to full and used the spare keys to lock every door he could, then broke the keys with their tip inside the locks.

As he was doing that to all rooms Yaman found the boss' room which looked like a stereotypical mafia boss' room with the desk and rolling chair. As he looked around he poured the green alcoholic drink around because it had like 80% or something alcohol rate. Then he noticed how weird it was to have a single painting in the whole place, and even though that painting was of a naked dark skinned brunette beauty holding a riding crop framing it didn't seem normal to Yaman. On a hunch Yaman looked behind the painting and saw a case, he brought out the gun he took from the guard, used the pillow of the black leather couch to suppress the sound and fire at the parts keeping it from collapsing when opened and after a few tugs the case door fell and Yaman looked inside the overly stuffed duffel bag.

Yaman gulped when he found it filled with money, IDs, phones, two pistols(much smaller than the one guard used) with silencers and a large notebook that seemed like a cross between journal-accounting-history and whatnot book of Zubat Gang.

He threw away the phones and shouldered the bag after stuffing the knife, the gun, the laptop(alongside its charger) and his freaking cowboy hat into it. Then he decided against being seen with the bag and took out the thrash bag and spilled out most of the trash in it(all except for the metal bottles) to the place then stuffed the bag into the empty black thrash bag and finished the rest of the rooms quickly.

In the BDSM room he found the guard awake, Yaman took out the gun and after listening him to turn desperate to live shoot him, he didn't say anything and pushed his thoughts on the fact that he just killed to the back of his mind. He took the camera there and put it into the thrash bag as well. Then he left and thanked gods that the place was away from eyes.

He threw some dirt into his face and clothing to seem like a gypsy kid picking things from thrash and went home, on the way he passed through the park and washed his face from the dirt in the fountain.

Yaman looked up at his home and thought of what to say to his mother for a second before deciding to be honest, after all this money was hers as the one raising him and after she saw the things in the laptop Yaman didn't think she could fault him for doing what he did, she was the one who always said that rapists needed to be castrated right?

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

Did you know that the coin flips in this story are made with actual coins?

Yep I just flipped a coin and decided to go the way it said… Then I realized that I needed to make my character neutral kind of henchman or else the story would crash and burn quickly.

Most killers outside of America(which thinks prison rape is a normal thing, while that is actually why and how prison rape became a common thing there) think rape as something lowest of the low would do and most rapist get shanked or manually castrated in prisons.

Killing these people or trying to at least doesn't make Yaman a hero, it just makes him someone with some sort of moral code, he is just a kid so he couldn't be classified as Evil or Good yet either but right now killing them and his core personality is leaning heavily towards Evil.

So how would you react to your 14 year old boy coming home with a bag full of bloody drug money, a pistol which he says he used to kill someone and a laptop that has many rape videos of children boy or girl alike?

I want to make this story a bit realistic at least for now because Gamer skill makes shit unrealistic as fuck. Also the a little bit of realistic part is because the universe Yaman lives in isn't realistic with Super Powers, Mutants, Villains, Henchman and etc.

The universe's laws are different than ours so a child without professional training hitting and knocking out a fully grown buff man with a single punch to the nuts then that child killing his first time outside of games AND being able to push the emotions that comes with taking a life to focus on his work is more possible than it is in our universe.

Like The Unforgiving Mountain Jew's videogame plot fic in RWBY called Gamer Over

(It is a great story by the way, just wish the lazy bum would write more though, there is only 4 chapters and the amount of anticipation I feel would most old men)


End file.
